


[podfic] remember (there's something here)

by stillirise



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dark, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Written pre-Winter Soldier movie, so no spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillirise/pseuds/stillirise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Soldier wants to make a deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] remember (there's something here)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfinglet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfinglet/gifts).
  * Inspired by [remember (there's something here)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/453438) by [wolfinglet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfinglet/pseuds/wolfinglet). 



 

Thank you, wolfinglet, for letting me create a podfic of your story. It was so dark and fascinating. 

http://vocaroo.com/i/s0EQ0pJJGP5b


End file.
